Episode 15 - Rinka Tried It!
is the fifteenth episode of Kiratto Pri☆Chan. It will aired in Japan on TV Tokyo on July 15th, 2018. Content Summary Miracle☆Kiratts are working hard creating new song lyrics, and after Rinka provides advice and dance steps they invite her try a live with them. She refuses, but suddenly finds herself being thrust into the spotlight after being chosen as a magical show assistant. Plot Out on the streets, Magical Ren drives around and observes the scenery. Meanwhile, at Kirarigaoka Middle School, Mirai and Emo are having trouble creating lyrics for their new song as a reward from winning the recent Competition. Rinka decides to reveal she is helping them, having noticed their struggles, but she has only written the first few lines and doesn't want to show them since it isn't finished. Later, Miracle☆Kiratts get to practice with dance and Rinka continues to observe them before making some advice and suggestions. Emo and Mirai applaud her wise ideas and invite her to join them, believing this will up their popularity with someone so talented on their side, but Rinka refuses. She reminds them that as their Manager she has to help them create better channel videos, not be in them. At Kirarigaoka Park, Rinka sits by herself and she imagines herself being a part of Miracle☆Kiratts and smiles. But as she thinks back to the past, when her father refused to let Yuzuru have a channel due to his young age she becomes saddened. But Yuzuru refused to let that stop him, and he used cardboard to create a fake PriChan Cast, and with her they would pretend to be famous Prichan celebrity. When he got a little older and began to go to school, he received his own PriChan Cast, and since then she would help him record his channel videos. They had so much fun together, but then he began to isolate himself from her when he began to make new friends, and he spent a lot of time making videos with them. But one day when he was about to leave, Rinka stopped him to yell at him, heartbroken and upset that he left her behind, and feeling guilt from this he decided to stop and spend time with her again. As she remembers this Rinka believes she has no right to try becoming a Prichan idol after stopping Yuzuru, but to her surprise, Magical Ren suddenly appears to try to cheer her up. She brings up her desire to see everyone smile and how she's always on the look out for one not smiling, and she gives Rinka a poster for her magic show that will be taking place at the Kirarigaoka Orphanage, inviting her to come check it out. Later that evening, Rinka sees Yuzuru hurrying to get ready for an event he's running late for. She wants to discuss Prichan with him, but after having another flashback of the past she stops herself and just says goodbye. As this is going on, Anju is seen walking past certain shops when she spots Magical Ren's poster. She smiles in observation. Rinka begins to make plans regarding Miracle☆Kiratts new video when she happens to glance at Magical Ren's poster again. She is suddenly inspired. The next day, Miracle☆Kiratts's begins work on their new channel video interviewing Magical Ren as Rinka reveals Magical Ren's shows date, time, and location. Magical Ren performs some magic tricks for the girls and Mirai asks her what inspired her to begin learning magic, and she explains that it was looking at the spectators' smile. She then goes on to ask the girls if any of them would like to be her assistant and asks each girl to choose a card; and if they got the Ace Heart card they would be chosen for the role. To her surprise, Rinka chooses it. On stage she has a lot of fun with her, and she is shocked to later discover they have earned the READY FOR LIVE notice. As Rinka usher Miracle☆Kiratts to their performance, Emo and Mirai stop to try to convince her that she should be the one to do it- she was the one to shine the brightest in today's channel video. Rinka is still hesitant, but she decides that she must try, and although her lyrics aren't completed she knows she will be fine as long as she can convey her feelings and transform them into lyrics. With that she steps out on stage to perform "Sparkling Awakening☆Reincarnation". Rinka amazes everyone after she finishes, and suspicious all of the sudden, she approaches Magical Ren to ask her if the last card chosen really was the Ace Heart. She realized that Magical Ren had always intended on making her play her assistant, and Magical Ren praises her sharp attention to detail. She believes this will make her a great magician one day in the future. Rinka then asks her why was she chosen and Magical Ren replies that it was to see Rinka's most beautiful smile, and she takes off as Rinka waves her farewell. Characters ''Note: ''All characters are listed in order of their first appearances in the episode. Trivia * Rinka makes her debut as an idol. * Rinka was heard singing a few lines of Dream Goes On. * Karen Isshiki made her first appearance as Magical Ren. Videos Episode Preview Links Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Anime Category:Episodes